gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lexa New Classic
Lexa -''' komputerowa gra akcji osadzona zarówno w perspektywie trzeciej osoby (third-person shooter) jak i pierwszej osoby (first-person shooter) w ogromnym, otwartym świecie, wyprodukowane i wydane przez polską firmę LeBron Games. Jej początkowa nazwa brzmiała Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i miała być zupełnie inną grą. Jest częścią serii Grand Theft Auto, mimo tego, że różni się od niej znacznie większym naciskiem na dostosowywanie znajdujących się w niej elementów według myśli gracza i większą swobodę. Celem epizodu pierwszego, wydanego w 2004 roku było stworzenie gry specjalnie pod komputery osobiste, będącej remakiem GTA Vice City różniąc się kilkoma innymi misjami, nowymi postaciami i mapą z GTA San Andreas, aby przytrzymać graczy PC do premiery wspomnianej gry na komputery osobiste do czerwca 2005. Ostatecznie, plany się zmieniły z powodu niespodziewanego sukcesu epizodu pierwszego. Doprowadziło to do szybkiego powstania drugiej części gry w 2006, początkowo ekskluzywnej na Xboxa 360, a następnie, w tym samym roku do uniezależnienia LeBron Games od Rockstar, zatrzymując jednak prawa do Lexa oraz do łączenia fabuły z serią GTA. Epizod trzeci i ostatni pojawił się na konsolach oraz komputerach osobistych 14 lipca 2015 roku. Epizod drugi ma swojego poprzednika zainstalowanego automatycznie na wszystkich platformach, podobnie jest z epizodem trzecim, zawierającym zarówno epizody drugi, jak i pierwszy. Pierwszy epizod gry działa na silniku CryEngine autorstwa studia Crytek, użytego m.in. w ich grze Far Cry. Wyróżnia się on niezwykle rzeczywistą jak na tamte czasy grafiką i fizyką, którą głównie zachwalali recenzenci po premierze w roku 2004. Druga część gry pracuje na saintengine - autorskim silniku Volition Inc, jednego ze studiów LeBron Games, który został użyty w Saints Row ''z 2006 roku. Z kolei dla epizod trzeci korzysta ze zmodyfikowanego silnika ''REDengine 3 opracowanego przez studio LeBron RED. Ulepszono w nim fizykę (m. in. fizykę pojazdów zapożyczono z CryEngine 3), a wiele efektów graficznych zostało ulepszonych (woda została kompletnie zmieniona).. Rozgrywka Lexa: Episode One zostało zaprojektowane specjalnie pod komputery osobiste, aby gracze pecetowi mogli przygotować się na nadejście najnowszego produktu Rockstar Games, GTA San Andreas na tą platformę w czerwcu 2005 roku. Mapa gry w epizodzie pierwszym składała się jedynie z nieco wzbogaconego stanu San Andreas ze wspomnianej gry. Dopiero w epizodzie drugim dodano wiele nowych lokacji, takich jak Vice City, Liberty City, Bayview czy Stilwater. Wersja finałowa składa się z mapy całego świata, wśród których możemy znaleźć miasta z innych gier LeBron i Rockstar, takie jak Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, Bayview, Olympic City, Rockport, Palmont, Stilwater i Steelport. Poza tym, na mapie gry można znaleźć mnóstwo ciekawych i różnorodnych miejsc, takich jak dostępne dla gracza piramidy egipskie, Big Ben, Dubaj, Koloseum, malownicze drogi w południowej Europie z Forza Horizon 2, afrykański busz z Far Cry 2, tropikalne wyspy na Pacyfiku z Far Cry ''i ''Far Cry 3, ''małe górskie państwo Kyrat z ''Far Cry 4, mroczne i owiane legendą lasy, nowoczesne Tokio i o wiele więcej. Na tak wielkim obszarze znajduje się równie wielka ilość Easter Eggów, takich jak aligatory w ukrytej kanalizacji Liberty City. Aby wprowadzić efekt tego, że świat naprawdę żyje i się rozwija, wraz z epizodami miasta się zmieniały. Miasto takie jak Stilwater w części trzeciej zamieniło się modernistyczną metropolię, plaża stała się w końcu prawdziwą plażą, a także pojawiło się kilka pomniejszych zmian. Uniwersa 3D i HD GTA i nagła zmiana Liberty City pomiędzy nimi zostało wyjaśnione - są to dwa różne miasta leżące koło siebie, łączące się za pomocą jedynego wspólnego między nimi miejsca - lotniska Francis. Gracz, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich odsłon cyklu GTA ''ma teraz możliwość oglądania gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby - na próżno szukać tutaj podobieństw do konkurencyjnej gry wydanej w tym samym dniu, ''Half-Life 2. Tryb mocno przypomina ten, jaki został użyty w grze Grand Theft Auto V z 2014 na PlayStation 4 i Xboxa One. Po świecie można poruszać się swobodnie, bez przymusu wykonywania misji w dowolny sposób - pieszo, skakając, pływając, samochodem, łodzią, samolotem, helikopterem, batyskafem, pionowzlotami, a nawet statkiem UFO czy plecakiem odrzutowym. Ważnym elementem gry od epizodu drugiego jest także telefon komórkowy, dzięki któremu gracz może odbierać misje, rozmawiać i umawiać się na spotkania z postaciami z gry, grać w gry, a w kolejnych wersjach także przeglądać internet, np. w celu kupna pojazdów. Dopracowano także HUD (Heads-Up Display) oraz wyświetlane na nim informacje. Teraz, nie ma już żadnego paska życia - w zamian, zdrowie odzwierciedlane jest przez plamy krwi wyświetlane na ekranie - im bardziej ekran jest zaczerwieniony, tym bliżej nam do śmierci. Po jakimś czasie, zdrowie zacznie się regenerować, co można przyspieszyć kupując ulepszenia. Pod mapą znajdują się teraz dwa nowe paski, które odzwierciedlają poziom poszukiwań. Jeden pasek poświęcony jest policji. Nowością jest poziom poszukiwań gangów, któremu poświęcono drugi pasek. Jest 6. poziomów poszukiwań, na pasku odzwierciedlanych za pomocą kropek - aby uzyskać jedną, trzeba pasek zapełnić - wówczas kropka się wyświetli, a pasek zrestartuje. Większość przestępstw, o ile nie została wykonana na oczach policji, jest warta wypełnienia ok. 1/6 paska. Gdy zyskamy pierwszy poziom, wskaźnik poziomu poszukiwań zacznie migać na czerwono i niebiesko (policja), fioletowo (gang Ballas), żółto (Vagos), turkusowo (Aztecas) i tak dalej. Po tym, jak znikniemy z oczu ścigającego nas oddziału, kolor zmieni się na biały i zacznie się wytracać. Na minimapie będziemy mogli zobaczyć ikonki policjantów lub gangsterów i ich pole widzenia. Jeśli jednak znowu nas zobaczą, nie zaczną nas ścigać - zrobią to dopiero wtedy, kiedy popełnimy jakieś przestępstwo na ich oczach. Wówczas, nasz poziom poszukiwań zostanie przywrócony. Fabuła Kompletna fabuła gry skupia się wokół trzech protagonistów. W epizodzie pierwszym mieliśmy do dyspozycji tylko Thomasa, a w epizodzie drugim jedynie Thomasa i Ethana. Tworzenie każdego nowego epizodu zmuszało do stworzenia wielu znaczących zmian w fabule gry, przez co większość nagrań głosowych trzeba było nagrywać od nowa. Akcja rozpoczyna się w mieście Los Santos w San Andreas - zaczynamy tam grę jako Ethan Johnson. Czarnoskóry dwudziestolatek, który po ucieczce z więzienia zostaje wrobiony w morderstwo przez funkcjonariuszy C.R.A.S.H. - specjalny oddział policji w mieście do walki z gangami. Axford, Kosciusko i Sanchez (wspomniani funkcjonariusze) w ten sposób sprawiają, że nie może opuścić stanu (co ostatecznie i tak zrobił). EJ wykonuje parę zadań dla swoich znajomych - brata i szefa Grove Street Families Drake'a, kumpli Ghosta i Fat Stinka. Oprócz misji w klimatach gangsterskich, myje także auto brata, odmalowuje jego dom, włamuje się do mieszkania czy udaje się w pogoń za pociągiem. Spotyka także chłopaka swojej siostry, bossa lokalnych nielegalnych wyścigów ulicznych. Vince 8, bo to jego pseudonim, któremu głosu użyczył Vin Diesel wprowadza nas do swojego świata - w pierwszym wyścigu z nim przegrywamy naszą pierwszą furę, która potem kończy zniszczona - dostajemy więc wybór pomiędzy Chevroletem Camaro SS z '69, Mazdą RX-8 i Alfa Romeo Brera. Tym autem zaczniemy się ścigać - po ukończeniu kilku wyścigów i misji zaczniemy także robotę dla C.R.A.S.H. - zabijemy rosyjskiego biznesmena, podpalimy dom wrogiego gangu Vagos, aby go potem ugasić, ponieważ Axford się rozmyślił. Gdy ukończymy wszystkie ze wspomnianych misji, odblokuje się "Jednoczenie Rodzin". Wraz z Drakiem, Ghostem i Stinkiem udajemy się Motelu Jefferson, gdzie szef naszego gangu pójdzie na negocjacje z szefami innych gangów Families mających na celu zjednoczenie ich. Akcję przerwie organizacja NOOSE - odpowiednik SWAT. Musimy wejść do środka i uratować brata - spotkamy tam także drugiego protagonistę, Sashę Pearce('a) - pomoże nam przedostać się do Drake'a i ostatecznie uciec. W kolejnej misji udajemy się wraz z naszym bratem do doków na dokonanie transakcji narkotykowej z przedstawicielami mafii Forellich z Liberty City. Niestety, na akcję wpadają zabójcy - dwóch z trzech Forellich ginie, a Drake kończy pocięty tasakiem. Cudem przeżył - na miejsce wbija policja i przechwytuje Ethana. C.R.A.S.H. wywozi go na wieś i stawia ultimatum - jeśli wrócimy do LS, Drake zginie. Jedynym z Forellich, który przeżył był niejaki Thomas Carossito - musi on odzyskać pieniądze i kokainę stracone w transakcji, a także odnaleźć sprawcę całego zamieszania. Trójka bohaterów łączy się, bo wszyscy potrzebują pieniędzy. Sasha - na leczenie siostrzenicy, Ethan - by wydostać brata, Thomas - dla szefa mafii, Leonardo. Wyruszają więc w podróż po całym świecie, aby dokonać serii brawurowych napadów, które albo ustatkują ich na całe życie, albo poślą prosto za kratki. Po drodze spotkają wiele postaci, dla których wykonują zadania. Sasha - Clarę Lille i Raymonda "T-Bone'a" Kenneya, Ethan - siostry De Wynter, Philippe Loren, Wu Zi Mu, a Thomas - przyjaciela rodziny Forellich OG Loca, arabskiego miliardera Yusufa Amira czy emerytowanego gangstera Tommy'ego Vercettiego. Wszyscy protagoniści muszą także pracować dla organizacji Ultor Corportaion, ponieważ Thomas wysadził ich plac budowy. Siostrzenica Sashy po pewnym czasie umiera ze względu na wywołaną celowo przez byłego wspólnika protagonisty, Damiena Brenksa awarię w szpitalu. Jej matka, siostra Sashy zostaje także przez wspomnianego wspólnika porwana - w zamian za nią żąda on danych z serwerowni gangu Ballas w Steelport. Po wydostaniu wspomnianych danych, odnajdujemy naszą siostrę i ją wydostajemy, zatrzymując wszelkie informacje dla siebie. Cała historia może zakończyć się na aż dziewięć różnych sposobów - zależy ono od tego, jakie decyzje podejmowaliśmy w czasie gry. Pełny zarys fabuły, jednak z opisanym tylko jednym zakończeniem można znaleźć tutaj. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w następujących miejscach: Los Santos (USA), Las Venturas (USA), Stilwater (USA), Sao Paulo (Brazylia), Rio de Janeiro (Brazylia), Londyn (Anglia), Rzym (Włochy), Gdańsk (Polska), Ateny (Grecja), Las Venturas (USA), Kair (Egipt), Cape Town (RPA), Dubaj (ZEA), Kyrat (Kyrat), Tokio (Japonia), przelotnie wyspa Yamatai, Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Wyspy Rook, Sydney (Australia), Antarktyda, Bone County (USA), po czym powraca do Los Santos. Przez całą fabułę rozgrywamy kilka napadów: *Nieudany napad na centrum handlowe w Stilwater - nie udaje się ze względu na spowodowanie katastrofy. *Napad na bank Fleeca w Los Santos - ekipa kradnie pieniądze wiercąc dziurę w skrytkach i uciekając opancerzonym Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X, pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 140 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na jubilera w Stilwater - ekipa ucieka przez kanały, pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 800 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na wóz opancerzony w Sao Paulo - udany napad uliczny ze staranowaniem wozu opancerzonego przez holownika, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 400 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Rio de Janeiro - udany napad wzorowany na tym z Szybkich i Wściekłych 5, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 500 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na port w Gdańsku - nieudany ze względu na możliwą chęć zabicia ekipy przez cały świat. *Napad na kasyno Caligula w Las Venturas - udany, Ethan podaje się za krupiera i wkrada się do sejfu. Zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na ukrytą siedzibę FIB w Cape Town - udany, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 350 tysięcy dolarów. *Kradzież aut w Tokio - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. półtora miliona dolarów *Przechwyt narkotyków w Bone County - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 400 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na Bank Rezerw Federalnych w Los Santos - udany, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 30 milionów dolarów. Produkcja i wydanie Prace nad Lexa ''rozpoczęto w roku 2002, w mniej więcej tym samym czasie, w którym rozpoczęto je nad GTA San Andreas. Rockstar Games zleciło polskiej firmie LeBron Games, którego zagraniczne studia miały już na koncie takie produkcje jak ''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Postal, Mafia: City of Lost Heaven czy też świetnie zapowiadające się Need for Speed: Underground pomoc Rockstar North w stworzeniu ich najnowszej odsłony serii Grand Theft Auto, zwanej "San Andreas", użyczając im silniku opracowywanego przez jedno z ich studiów - Crytek CryEngine. Jednak okazało się, że PlayStation 2, na które Rockstar chciał wydać swoje nowe GTA nie potrafi udźwignąć tak wielkiego ciężaru, jakim był nowy silnik niemieckiego studia Crytek. W związku z tym, Rockstar nieco zmienił swoje plany. Zlecił LeBron Games wyprodukowanie remake'u GTA Vice City osadzonej w latach osiemdziesiątych z paroma różnicami - na nowym silniku, na mapie San Andreas, w czasach współczesnych, z trybem pierwszoosobowym i ze zmienionymi niektórymi postaciami. LeBron Games mogło więc w końcu w pełni wykorzystać CryEngine. Lexa ''trafiło na półki sklepowe w dniu 16 listopada 2004 roku i natychmiast podbiło serca graczy. Zachwalano świetną grafikę i fizykę, swobodę, otwarty świat, możliwość dowolnego wykreowania protagonisty oraz model strzelania i jazdy (pochodzący z Need for Speed: Underground 2). I to wszystko nawet bez ulepszeń wprowadzonych w kolejnych epizodach, czyli np. o wiele bardziej zaawansowanego tuningu, możliwości dobierania koloru ciuchów czy możliwości dostosowywania sobie kryjówek. Niespodziewane pozytywne opinie recenzentów i bardzo dobra sprzedaż pokazały twórcom, że pomysł ''pół-remake'u ''się sprawdza, więc natychmiast LeBron Games zabrało się za prace nad tzw. epizodem drugim. Miał on być dodaniem fabuły i możliwości z GTA San Andreas na nowym silniku autorstwa Volition Inc, jednego ze studiów LeBron Games, który miał zostać użyty w ich najnowszym projekcie, ''Saints Row. Nieznacznie ulepszono niektóre efekty graficzne, np. efekt rozmycia. Poza tym, ogólny klimat i grafika miałyby być identyczne. Co ciekawe, epizod drugi nie miał kompletnie uniemożliwiać gry jako Thomas - zamiast tego, fabułę przebudowano tak, aby historie dwóch bohaterów łączyły się w spójny sposób. 25 lipca 2006 roku na półki sklepowe trafiło Lexa: Episode 2, tytuł ekskluzywny na Xboxa 360. Po raz kolejny, recenzenci i gracze pokochali nową odsłonę serii - spory między fanami Vice City i San Andreas mogły zostać w końcu zakończone. Poza zupełnie nową fabułą, pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych możliwości - tuning został zrewolucjonizowany, nowe kryjówki, nowe bronie, mapa całych Stanów Zjednoczonych (została o wiele bardziej rozbudowana w epizodzie trzecim), nowe minigierki, świetne zaimplementowanie elementu w stylu Need for Speed: Underground 2, możliwość dostosowywania ciuchów (tylko taka, jaka w Saints Row 1. Na kompletne zmienianie ich kolorów i inne detale gracze musieli czekać do epizodu trzeciego) i inne, pomniejsze detale sprawiły, że Lexa: Episode 2 ''została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2006, mimo tego że wyszła jedynie na nowiutką konsolę Xbox 360. Zaledwie cztery miesiące później LeBron Games, w związku z nieporozumieniem i aferą w sprawie podziału zysków uniezależniło się od Rockstar, choć pozostając częściowo jednym ze studiów Take-Two Interactive, firmy-matki Rockstar. LeBron Games zachowało prawa do serii ''Lexa ''oraz do łączenia jej fabuły z fabułą serii GTA (choć Rockstar nie ma zezwolenia na łączenie GTA z grą polskiego studia). Krótko mówiąc - nic się nie zmieniało poza tym, że z tyłu pudełka nie będzie widniało już logo Rockstar Games. Mimo tego, LeBron Games potwierdziło, że w związku z odłączeniem się od amerykańskiej firmy, nie pojawi się już żaden epizod trzeci. Oczywiście, jak na wielką firmę przystało kłamali. Przez cały czas, o jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji było cicho, fani tworzyli nawet akcje, w których żądali epizodu trzeciego. Powstawało mnóstwo teorii spiskowych na temat trzeciego epizodu, aż w końcu na konferencji LeBron Games na E3 2014 go potwierdzono oraz wypuszczono zwiastun zatytułowany ''Harvester of Sorrow. Powstał na zupełnie nowym, hiperrealistycznym silniku opracowanym przez LeBron RED, zatytułowanym REDengine 3 ze wsparciem silnika fizycznego PhysX NVIDII oraz jej technologii. Trzecią część gry przedstawiono jako zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, w którym wcielimy się w odpowiednika Aidena Pearce'a z gry WATCH_DOGS, którą będziemy mogli nawet wykreować jako kobietę. Najważniejszą zmianą była możliwość hakowania otoczenia. Mapa została powiększona o całą resztę świata, a Stany Zjednoczone unowocześniono - Stilwater i jego dzielnica Saint's Row zamieniło się w nowoczesną metropolię, a także dodano kilka nowych miast, takich jak Steelport, Vincent, Olympic czy George City. 14 lipca 2015 miała miejsce premiera Lexa: Episode 3 na Xboxa 360, Xboxa One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 oraz PC i tak jak w przypadku poprzednich epizodów - recenzenci i gracze zakochali się w epizodzie trzecim. Zachwalano świeżość na rynku, niesamowitą grafikę i fizykę, ogromną mapę przyzwoitą fabułę, mnóstwo nowych możliwości (np. dostosowywanie ciuchów wg własnej myśli z Saints Row 2), ogromną mapę gry, mnóstwo nowych kryjówek, które teraz można było także edytować, możliwość tworzenia własnych kryjówek oraz mnóstwo innych nowych możliwości. Koszt produkcji i marketingów wszystkich epizodów razem wziętych pochłonął 350 milionów dolarów, co tworzy ''Lexa ''najdroższą grą w historii. Zarazem, ''Lexa ''jest także trzecią najlepiej sprzedającą się grą - łącznie sprzedano aż 65 milionów kopii. Podobieństwa do innych serii gier (od epizodu trzeciego) Bronie : ''Osobny artykuł: Bronie w Lexa '' Odbiór gry Wszystkie epizody ''Lexa ''zostały niesamowicie przyjęte przez krytyków. Średnia ocen wszystkich z nich serwisie Metacritic na wszystkich platformach wynosi 98/100. Recenzenci chwalili w przypadku wszystkich z nich śliczną grafikę, świetną fizykę, genialną optymalizację, ogromny otwarty świat, mnóstwo możliwości, świetny model strzelania, mnóstwo pojazdów, świetny tuning, mnóstwo posiadłości, liczne ciuchy i możliwość ich dostosowywania, zróżnicowane lokalizacje, przywiązanie do detali i dobry model strzelania oraz jazdy. IGN wystawiło wszystkim epizodom gry ocenę 10/10, w tym epizodowi pierwszemu jako drugiej grze w swojej historii (pierwszą był Soul Calibur). Oto lista ocen wystawionych dla Lexa: '''Gamespot: Ep. 1: 10/10 Ep. 2: 10/10. Ep. 3: 10/10 Gry-online: Ep. 1: 9,6/10 Ep. 2: 10/10 Ep. 3: 10/10 GameRankings: '''Ep. 1: 93,28%. Ep. 2: 98,42% Ep. 3: 99,23% '''Edge: Ep. 1: 10/10 Ep. 2: 10/10 Ep. 3: 10/10 Maximum PC: Ep. 1: 11/10 Ep. 2: 10/10 Ep.3: 11/10 PC Gamer: Ep. 1: 97% Ep. 2: 94% Ep. 3: 99% Metacritic: Ep. 1: 95/100 Ep. 2: 95/100 Ep. 3: 98/100 Wymagania sprzętowe Lexa: Episode One Minimalne: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: Intel Pentium @ 1 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 128MB *Karta graficzna: 32MB *Miejsce na dysku: 4,2GB Rekomendowane: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: Intel Pentium 4 *Pamięć RAM: 256MB *Karta graficzna: 64MB *Miejsce na dysku: 4,2GB Lexa: Episode 2 Minimalne: *System operacyjny: Windows XP SP3/Windows Vista SP1 *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo @ 1,8 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 768MB *Karta graficzna: 128MB *Miejsce na dysku: 14GB Rekomendowane: *System operacyjny: Windows XP SP3/Windows Vista SP1 *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Quad @ 2,4 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 1,5GB *Karta graficzna: 256MB *Miejsce na dysku: 14GB Lexa: Episode 3 Minimalne: *System operacyjny: Windows XP/Vista/7/8.1 (32/64-bit) *Procesor: Intel Pentium E2160 @ 1,8 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 2GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce 8600 GT (512 MB RAM) / AMD Radeon HD 3400 (512 MB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 92GB Rekomendowane: *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 4GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 660 2GB / AMD HD7870 2GB *Miejsce na dysku: 93GB Lexa Multiplayer Lexa: Episode One Lexa ''już od 2004 roku posiadała tryb multiplayer rozwijany z epizodu na epizod. Pierwsza odmiana multiplayera opierała się jedynie na kilku trybach rozgrywki oraz na maksymalniej dwuosobowej kooperacji w rozgrywce swobodnej oraz misjach. Istniał także system klanów, do których gracz mógł dołączyć i brać z nimi udział w różnych rozgrywkach drużynowych. Mimo niezwykłej prostoty swojego multiplayera, rozgrywka wieloosobowa w ''Lexa ''przyciągnęła mnóstwo graczy. Tworzyli oni także różne modyfikacje, dodające na przykład nowe tryby gry. Wszystkie tryby dostępne w ''Lexa ''z 2004 to: *Deathmatch *Drużynowy Deathmatch *Wyścig *Protect The Pimp *Capture The Flag Lexa: Episode 2 Epizod drugi przyniósł kolejne usprawnienia. Od teraz aż osiem graczy mogło grać razem w trybie kooperacji w trybie swobodnym. Poza dodaniem nowych trybów, dzięki epizodowi drugiemu w misjach i akcjach mogło brać udział dwóch graczy, co pozwalało na przejście całej gry ze znajomym. Poza tym, dodano kilka nowych trybów gry. *Turbulence *Mob Rule *Blinged Out Ride *Strong Arm Ponadto, do ''Lexa: Episode 2 ''na komputery osobiste powstało mnóstwo modyfikacji, z których najpopularniejsza jest ''Lexa Multi+ Episode 2 ''twórców modu SA-MP. Pozwala on na stworzenie własnego serwera, na którym może grać aż do 4096 graczy. W zależności od serwera - można robić absolutnie wszystko. Od deathmatchy, przez zwyczajne freeroamy i Role Playe. Lexa: Episode 3 Multiplayer w epizodzie trzecim został zbudowany od zera i był inspirowany ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Wszystkie misje zostały przebudowane i/lub stworzone tak, aby mogło w nich brać udział trzech graczy, z czego każdy miałby wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum rozgrywki. Sesje gry nie były już prywatne, lecz publiczne i każdy mógł do nich dołączyć, a gracze byli do nich wrzucani automatycznie. Dodano także tzw. misje online, opierające się zazwyczaj na schemacie "Pojedź - zabij - przynieś". Dodany został także kreator zawartości, dzięki któremu gracze mogą samemu tworzyć mapy dla różnych trybów gry. Nowością był także "Sandbox Mode" - w nim wszystkie przedmioty, pojazdy, bronie itd. mogą być zespawnowane całkowicie za darmo, a obiekty pochodzące z kreatora zawartości (i parę nowych) umieszczonych na mapie gry. Pojawił się także zaawansowany edytor map, który pozwalał na wykreowanie zupełnie nowych miast, wysp i innych. *Destruction Derby *Shooter *Dostępne tylko dla Sashy: **Intrusion **Decryption **Tailing **ctOS Challenge *Lexa Football: Ultimate Team Ciekawostki *W niektórych miejscach można znaleźć lokalizacje z gry Tibia. *Pojawiły się również wersje Classic ''wszystkich trzech epizodów. ''Lexa: Episode 2 Classic ''oraz ''Lexa: Episode 3 Classic ''działają na pierwszej edycji silnika CryEngine i praktycznie pod względem technicznym nie różnią się od epizodu pierwszego. Z kolei ''Lexa: Episode 360 (epizod trzeci) działa na ''saintengine ''i także nie różni się od swojego pierwowzoru, w którym ten silnik został użyty. Wszystkie edycje klasyczne są dostępne na platformach PC, PS3, Xbox 360, PS4 oraz Xbox One. Kategoria:Lexa New Classic Kategoria:TheAnonim13